<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And All the Old Romance, Retold by Salmon_I</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729893">And All the Old Romance, Retold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I'>Salmon_I</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no reason to hesitate as he walked the streets toward his destination.  Michael’s apprenticeship to Sanders would have ended years ago.  He was too brilliant to be confined to the small island.  Probably was working for some big company somewhere - especially with the Evans political pull to back him up.  But there were memories here, too many memories.</p>
<p>The last thing he expected when he asked to speak to the Shipwright was to be met with too familiar brown eyes and curly hair.  “The renowned Captain Manes darkening my doorstep.  This is a surprise.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”  Alex demanded, which was by far the most ridiculous question that had come to mind - which explained why it had got past his lips.</p>
<p>The look Michael gave him was unimpressed.  “I work here.”</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be gone.”</p>
<p>Michael’s lips curled into a defensive snarl.  “Sorry to disappoint.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And All the Old Romance, Retold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:<br/>“I don’t want you to go”<br/>“Are you drunk?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want you to go.”  Michael had confessed the night before his ship went out.</p>
<p>“It’s a short voyage.”  He’d reassured him, pressing a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean it’s safe.”</p>
<p>“Nobody’s safe.”  Alex had reminded him.</p>
<p>And who knew that better than they did? Or so he’d thought.  Before an attack took his leg, and his own father had accused him of being a traitor.  He probably would have accepted the sentence if he’d left it at just him.  But his crew was a different matter, and he couldn’t let harm come to anyone else just because his father had it out for him.</p>
<p>Nobody’s safe had new meaning ten years into being a pirate.  It was the reason he never stopped in this particular port.  But the battle had been hard, and the ship was damaged, and this was the nearest place.  Rosa scowled at him - because she had reasons of her own not to want to return to this town.  There was concern, though, as well.</p>
<p>“Everyone knows Sanders turns a blind eye on what ships he fixes.  But you’ve never made use of his business for ten years.”  She reminded him.</p>
<p>“Never needed it.”  Alex shrugged off the question.  He’d always had someone on his crew who was versed in the repairs, but he’d lost some of his best in the most recent battle.  He’d have to hire more crew during their stay, as well.</p>
<p>There was no reason to hesitate as he walked the streets toward his destination.  Michael’s apprenticeship to Sanders would have ended years ago.  He was too brilliant to be confined to the small island.  Probably was working for some big company somewhere - especially with the Evans political pull to back him up.  But there were memories here, too many memories.</p>
<p>The last thing he expected when he asked to speak to the Shipwright was to be met with too familiar brown eyes and curly hair.  “The renowned Captain Manes darkening my doorstep.  This is a surprise.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”  Alex demanded, which was by far the most ridiculous question that had come to mind - which explained why it had got past his lips.</p>
<p>The look Michael gave him was unimpressed.  “I work here.”</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be gone.”</p>
<p>Michael’s lips curled into a defensive snarl.  “Sorry to disappoint.”  He moved forward to where liquor was out on the sideboard, pouring two drinks and all but slamming one on the table in front of Alex.  “Let me wager a guess - your ship needs fixed.  Am I getting warmer?”</p>
<p>Alex ignored the drink, even as Michael tossed back his own.  “I can wait for Sanders if you like.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have a long wait.  He’s not in for a week.”  Michael informed him, pouring himself a second drink.  “I can inspect your ship, if you like.”</p>
<p>Alex resisted the urge to curse.  “I’m going to guess you’ll be the one seeing to the repairs then?”</p>
<p>“If that doesn’t meet your approval, Captain Manes, you’re free to ask a different Shipwright.”</p>
<p>“There aren't any others on the island.”  Alex reminded him.</p>
<p>“You’re being awful picky for a man who knows that.”</p>
<p>“And you’re being awful rude for a man talking to a potential customer.”</p>
<p>“A customer who needs my help more than I need his business.”  Michael crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“And is the reason you don’t want my business professional or personal?”  Alex challenged.</p>
<p>“I could ask the same of why you don’t want my services.”</p>
<p>“Are you free to assess my ship for repairs, Mr Guerin?”</p>
<p>Michael scowled at the name, and poured himself another drink.  “I will be this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“My first mate will be waiting for you.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten damn years.  Michael reminded himself.  It had been ten damn years - the first two thinking Alex was dead.  The next three thinking he’d eventually come back to him - pirate or no.  After all, Sanders had never cared whether the ships they serviced were conducting legal or illegal activities.  And though the name of the business never changed - everyone knew it was his skills that had led to the business growing over the last ten years.</p>
<p>He could have left after his apprenticeship.  He could have left even five years ago.  Officially he was just some bastard - but everyone on the island knew he was Isobel and Max’s half brother.  That they would have both paid his way and used their influence to get him into someplace in one of the larger cities far away.  But he’d never asked, and the one time Max had suggested it, he’d refused.</p>
<p>And what else had he been waiting for?  What else but Alex?  And Alex had looked at him like seeing him was the worst thing possible.  Not only that, but he had avoided him since the first meeting.  Despite working on his ship almost every day, he’d dealt exclusively with Rosa - and that was just another kick to the gut.  He wondered if Alex knew that.  Was that why he didn’t want to look at him?</p>
<p>“Are you drunk?”  Rosa looked down at him with a scowl.</p>
<p>The sheer number of bottles in the sand around him should have answered that question, but neither Rosa or he were known for tact when it came to speaking.  “Not drunk enough.”</p>
<p>Rosa rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  “You could just go talk to him.  He’s in his cabin most days.”</p>
<p>Michael scowled at her.  “Why would I want to?”</p>
<p>“Right, you're just drinking yourself silly while looking at Alex’s ship.  I’m sure it has nothing to do with Alex.”</p>
<p>“He told you about us?”</p>
<p>“Not a word, but he didn’t have to.  All I needed was the look on his face when he saw you approaching the ship the first day.”</p>
<p>Michael was silent for a moment.  “Does he know-”</p>
<p>“That I ended up a pirate because of your family?  No.”</p>
<p>“...so he just doesn’t want me.  Got it.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Tell me something I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Guerin, he’s a pirate.  If he’s with you, you're at risk.  Especially from his father.”</p>
<p>“That’s my choice, not his.”  Michael glared at the ship.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I never said he wasn’t an idiot.”</p>
<p>“People only let you down anyway.  We both know that.”  He lay back on the sand, planning on sleeping off the alcohol right where he was.</p>
<p>“I’m in charge of hiring new crew for the voyage.”  Rosa informed him.  “I don’t suppose you've ever wanted to be a pirate?”</p>
<p>Michael opened his eyes and looked up at her.  “He’ll kill us both.”</p>
<p>Rosa only smirked in response.</p>
<p>Oh, if Alex didn’t kill him, Max and Isobel would.</p>
<p>Rosa held out her hand, and Michael shook it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>